The present invention relates to a post regulation circuit and in particular to a charge regulation circuit with energy storage, using an unregulated power supply for charging a capacitor to a desired voltage.
Charge regulation circuits are known in the prior art for regulating voltages in a wide variety of applications. In one approach, a circuit is provided to charge the capacitor to a voltage greater than the desired voltage, then to "bleed off" enough charge to obtain the desired voltage. The problem with such an approach is that a resistor is utilized which dissipates energy.
Another approach using unregulated voltage is to resonantly charge a capacitor using an LC circuit and then to "deQ" the inductor at precise times and voltages.
Problems with such prior art approaches in utilizing an unregulated power supply is the difficulty in attaining sufficient percentages of regulated voltages with good efficiency for applications requiring high repetition rates such as in a laser environment.